Destiny Has Spoken
by Donnie's Girl
Summary: Please this has never happened but negative comments are apriciated.
1. Chapter 1

Ninjago: The ninjas were out on the deck training when Nya came rushing out. "Multiple serpentine sightings in Ninjago city" she yelled.

"Well let's go kick some snake butt" said Cole. Before they knew it they were rushing to Ninjago city to fight the snakes.

* * *

New York: Mikey was eating pizza on the couch, Donnie was working on something sparkly, and Leo and Raph were sparring when April rushed in. "The Foot are attacking downtown and they have the Purple Dragons with them" she said.

They all stopped what they were doing and Leo said "Let's go stop them"

They ran out ready for battle and then Splinter walked out and said "Good luck my sons"

* * *

Back in Ninjago: Kai fought off the Constricti, Cole took the Venomari, Jay battled the Hypnobrai, and Zane took on Fangpyre. Nya tagged along and fought the Skales. Lloyd was back at the bounty spending time with his family.

"It's so great to have you back dad" said Lloyd when out of nowhere a Butter ingot hit him in the head.

* * *

Back in New York: The turtles were arriving back at the lair when Leo said "Well that was a job well done" .

"You can say that again now I'm going to play some Minecraft" said Mikey.

"Why Minecraft?" said Donnie.

"Because it's awesome" said Mikey.

"Ok, Im going to get back to work" said Donnie.

"Work on what?" asked April.

"Uhh April hi. How long have you been here exactly?" asked Donnie.

"Since you left" she said smiling.

"I'm recreating the Kraang power cell we got from Leatherhead to power the Shellraiser" said Donnie.

She looked confused. "Ok" she said skipping away with a Mikey style smile.

* * *

Back in Ninjago: When the boys finally came back sensei said they deserve a vacation for all their hard work and they got to choose where.

"Oh I know! New York" said Jay.

"Why NeW York?" said Kai.

"It sounds fun" said Jay.

"He has a point" said Cole.

"It's agreed" said Nya.

* * *

On the plane: "This is going to be epic" said Jay as the plane took off.

"I hope we see a ninja turtle in action" said Cole.

"Oh come on Cole those guys don't exist" said Jay.

"Well even if we don't I want toat least see the legendary Lauriana. She is fabled to live with the turtles" said Cole

"How do you know that" said Kai.

"It's all over the wiki pages" said Cole.

"Is she single" asked Jay.

"Does Lauratello awnswer your question" said Cole.

* * *

With the turtles: "Hey guys, where's Donnie" said Lauriana.

"In his room sweetheart" said Raph.

"Shut up I'm taken" said Lauriana.

She walked up to his room and knocked on the door.

"Go away" he said through his door.

"That's no way to talk to your girlfreind" said Lauriana.

"Ahh! Laura, just a second" said Donnie.

She heard a small crash.

"Hey is everything alright in there" said Lauriana.

Donnie opened his door.

"Listen, I know this is kind of late but happy Valentine's Day" he said opening his door wider so she could see.

"Wow DonDon out of fifteen times this is the most amzing gift ever" she said staring at the small carnival he set up for her.

"I have everything you love here" he said.

"Although it's missing one thing" she said smiling.

"Really, what" he said staring at the little carnival.

"You" she said pulling him into a kiss.

"Now let's go in" she said and then she ran strait for the chocolate fountain.

* * *

On the plane: "Attention we are about to land" said the woman on the intercom half covered by static.

"10 hour flight was so worth it" said Jay.

"Indeed it was. I look forward to sight seeing" said Zane.

"I can't wait to see either the turtles or Lauriana" Cole said.

"For the last time" Kai began.

"Shut up" said Cole with an angered tone.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to enjoy the wonders of New York. Like the Statue of Liberty" said Nya.

"You may now leave the plane" said the lady on the intercom again.

They all got off the plane.

"Well let's go find our hotel" said Sensei Wu.

* * *

In the sewers of New York: "Well I'll be training with Mikey if anyone needs me" said Lauriana.

"Finally I finished the power core for the Shellraiser" said Donnie.

"Cool, can I see" said Leo.

"Sure. It's an awesome Butter core" said Donnie.

"That's insane" said Raph.

"Yes it is" said Donnie.

"Hey, I'm done training" said Lauriana walking in with a giggly face.

"That was fast" said Leo.

"That's because I wiped the floor with him" said Lauriana.

Mikey was covered in bumps and bruises when he walked in.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine" he said right before he passed out.

* * *

In the hotel: "This place is fancy. Now wake me up at night" said Cole. Kai just faceplamed.

"I'm going to look at the city" said Nya.

"I'm going to see the nearest shop that sells tea" said Sensei Wu.

"I'm going sight seeing" said Zane.

"I'm just leaving for the sake of it" said Kai.

"I'm going to look for April O' Neil, TCRI, or Kraang droids" said Jay. They all looked at him funny.

"It had to be done" said Jay.

"So we all meet back here at 6:00, agreed" said Nya.

"Agreed" the rest of them said.

* * *

In the city, April's POV: I'm just walking down the crowded streets of New York when in the corner of my eye I see a Kraang in discuise walking into his base. As I run carefully through the maze of people into an ally I raise the manhole cover and jump in, just in time too. A man walked down the ally a few seconds later.

* * *

That's all I have for you today. Join us next time for another chapter of ... uhhh ... this book


	2. Chapter 2

Hi thanks for the reveiws i've gotten. Now let's try to get to at least 5 reveiws. On with the story now. My computer won't work so please cope with me the alternitve is super hard to use.

* * *

In the sewers: Leo was first to see April walk in.

"Tonight we fight Kraang." said April.

"Why" asked Mikey.

"They're up to something. I overheard that they were working on the next step of the invasion" said April.

"Concider it a plan" said Lauriana.

"Oh yeah, Raph is afraid of cockroaches" asked April.

"I know. Hilarious, Donnie told me all about it." said Lauriana.

"It's not funny Laurie." said Raph.

"Call me Laurie one more time and I will put spyroach's picture of you screaming at a cockroach on posters and t shirts and let Mikey frolic around the sewers in one" said Lauriana.

"Thank you Lauren" said Mikey.

"You are welcome" said Lauren.

"You would really do that" whispered Donnie.

"Yes, and don't tell him I released a really big jar of cockroaches in his room" she whipered back.

Suddenly they heard the manholecover shift and open.

"Omg, this place is so dark glad my ninja senses were tingling" said a mysterious man with a rather squeaky voice.

"Hide, quick" said Leo.

"Jay you don't have ninja senses" said another mysterious man with a deeper voice.

"Oh shut up Cole they're here I can feel it" said the man known as Jay.

"Hey are those lights up ahead" said the man named Cole.

"Woah" said Jay as they walked into the lair.

Unfortunatly they couldn't get in a hiding spot quick enough so they were spotted.

"Hey, Lauriana is even cuter in real life" said Cole staring at her.

"Back off. She's taken" said Donnie ready to attack.

"Donnie it's alright" said Lauren even though she thout "Great now there are 2 hopeless wannabes".

"I told you so" said Jay.

"Shut it ding dong" said Cole.

"Wait how do you even know we exist" said Leo.

"You're all over the internet" said Cole.

"I got to go get the others. Cole you're coming with me lover boy" said Jay

About 5 minutes later the heard another shift but this time a girl came in yelling Lauriana's name. She had baby blue eyes, blonde hair with brown highlights, and lots of freckles.

"Chloe?! What are you doing here? Well you might as well stay" said Lauriana.

She introduced all of them to each other. Chloe was a fun girl who loved to sing.

Donnie looked quite satified because he hated having to sit in Laurie's room and hear her sing while playing guitar. Although he loved her, he really didn't like sitting in there, but she sang really good like pop star good.

Soon the other ninjas returned, only with four more people with them.

Later, they all got introduced over pizza and tea.

Kai, Jay, and Zane were all drooly while watching Lauren's every move. Leo was doing the same thing only with Chloe. Kai was so lovestruck he kept smashing pizza into his face but snapped out of it when he spilled tea all over his face.

After dinner Leo asked Chloe if she wanted to hang out in the dojo wth him.

"Sure" said Chloe.

April, Nya, and Lauriana were hanging back in the hotel room doing each other's nails and having some girl time together.

April had her nails done hot pink. Nya had her's red. Of course Lauren had her nails done in electric purple.

"OMG, it is so fun to have some time away from the boys" said April.

"You can say that again" said Nya.

"This is awesome" said Lauriana.

"Hey, after our nails are done you want to hit the pool" said Nya.

"That depends which kind of pool it is" said April.

"Saltwater and indoors" said Nya.

"I know I'm in" said Lauriana.

"Me too" said April.

"Who wants to play Scrabble" said Nya.

"I do" they both said at the same time.

* * *

Back with the boys: "I got nothing" said Mikey.

"Let's play Scrabble" said Kai.

"Sounds great" said Donnie.

"Game on" said Raph.

"Yeah, I'll be on the phone if you need me" said Chloe.

She began to dial Lauren's number.

"Hey Lauren" said Chloe.

"Wazzup" said Lauriana.

"Hey where are you right now? They're playing Scrabble" said Chloe.

"We're at the Freshwater Hotel over on Plasic Tree road" said Lauren. "and bring you're bathing suit"

* * *

Scrabble time with the boys:

"Yes! As usual I win again" said Donnie.

"Every time" said Cole.

"You get used to it" said Raph.

"I need to go topside and buy Laurie a present for our anniversary" said Donatello.

* * *

Back in the hot tub: "This is so awesome" said Chloe.

"Finally, a time to relax and stretch our legs" said April.

"This has been fun but we better head back to the boys" said Lauriana.

"I totally agree with you there girl, I just bought more strawberries and meltable chocolate for me and Leo to devour together" said Chloe.

"Anyways, let's get bact to the sewers and kiss our boyfreinds while I spar and take everyone down to the ground" said Lauriana looking quite evil.

* * *

Back in the sewers: "Ha I win again as usual. Now pay up loser" said Lauriana victoriously holding Raph's wrist while pinning him to the ground with her foot.

"Seriously why do you keep doing this to me" said Raph , clearly in mortal pain. Donnie walked into the room and tried to trample her but she flipped him leaving him in exruciating pain while she kissed his lips putting him back on his feet.

"Hey sugarlips" said Kai in a flirty tone. She snuck up from behind and flipped him like a boss.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this and sorry for all the waiting I have been busy lately with school.


End file.
